mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4: Mysterious Girl-Meets-Girl
Mysterious Girl-Meets-Girl (謎の少女·ミーツ·ガール Nazo no Ga^ru · Mi^tsu · Ga^ru) is Episode 4 of Nazo no Kanojo X. ( Manga cross-reference---Manga Chapter 7, " Mysterious Girl Meets Mysterious Girl @ Part 1 " & Manga Chapter 8, "Mysterious Girl Meets Mysterious Girl @ Part 2 " ) Contents Episode 4 Summary One day, Ayuko Oka decides suddenly to have her lunch next to Mikoto Urabe, much to everyone's surprise. Oka then feeds some of her bento to Urabe. Later that afternoon, Tusbaki asks Urabe if Oka and her are friends. Urabe flatly denies it. The next day during PE, Urabe gets a scraped knee during a relay race. Oka takes her to the nurse's office for First Aid. After sharing a drink with her, Oka discovers she suddenly has the same injury as Urabe. They soon deduce that Urabe's drool, among many other traits, can also transfer feelings and injuries to Oka, showing that the two can form a girl-with-girl drool bond, a similar connection to Akira Tsubaki's bond with her. Oka mentions how she became fascinated by Urabe after seeing her with Tsubaki exchanging drool after school, but Urabe again rejects her offer of becoming friends. The next day, Oka feeds some of her drool to Urabe, and from her reaction to its very sweet taste, figures out that she hasn't kissed Tsubaki yet. Afterwards, Urabe and Oka begin their own daily routine of spending lunch together. Plot One day at school at lunchtime, Tsubaki and Ueno are sitting together and sharing their lunch, as they always do. Ueno remarks that he is eager to see his girlfriend, Oka, wearing a summer track uniform consisting of a T-shirt and brief shorts, which shows him more of her body size and shape. From out of nowhere, Oka walks in and sits at Urabe's desk, asking if she can eat her bento ( lunchbox ) next to her. Urabe agrees and returns to sleeping. Soon, however, Urabe is awakened by the delicious aroma of Oka's lunch. Oka offers to feed Urabe the delicacies that she has made, and much to the shock and surprise of Tsubaki, Ueno, and the other students, Urabe agrees ! That afternoon, as they are walking home from school, Tsubaki questions Urabe; if Oka and herself are now friends ? Urabe flatly denies it, with Tsubaki pointing out that Urabe looked so, so happy. Therefore, Tsubaki is happy because Urabe has found a new female friend. Urabe boldly declares that she needs no friends, because Tsubaki is her one and only boyfriend. They then do their daily drool routine, and then part company. Little does either one know or suspect, but Oka is secretly watching them, from across the street on an elevated walkway. Why is Oka interested in their drool bond ? That night, Tsubaki has another erotic dream about Urabe. They are on a canal boat that resembles the lower half of a broken egg shell. They are traveling down a waterway in the bazaar cityscape where they have been in previous dreams. Urabe is feeding him bento delicacies, but then offers to feed him a piece of omelet by French kissing him . . . .Tsubaki awakes, seemly tasting omelet in his mouth ! Next day during PE class, Tsubaki and Ueno are vexed because they are inside practicing judo, while the girls are outside doing relay races on the running track, to far away for Ueno to see Oka in her track outfit. On one section of the race, Urabe and a twin tail girl get their feet tangled, and Urabe falls to the gravel track, injuring her knee. Nevertheless, Urabe gets up and completes her relay. Afterward, the twin tail girl apologizes, and even though Urabe says that her scraped and bleeding knee is 'not that serious', the coach tells her to go to the nurses office for treatment. Oka offers to take her, since Oka is a the class health rep. However, the nurse is not in her office at this time, so Oka decides to clean and dress Urabe's wound herself. It then dawns on Oka that this is a rare opportunity to confirm something about Urabe. She takes a bottle of cider soda from the office refrigerator, drinks from it, and then offers a drink to Urabe, which she accepts. After drinking, Urabe returns the soda to Oka, who drinks from the bottle again. With this indirect method, Oka has now tasted Urabe's drool. Oka asks Urabe if they can be friends, but is once again rebuffed with a resounding ' NO ! '. A disappointed Oka then takes her leave, only to be stopped by Urabe nonchalantly mentioning to her that her leg is injured and bleeding. Urabe tests the newly formed girl-with-girl drool bond again, by cutting her hand with a box cutter, and then doing a repeat drool routine with Oka. Oka receives the same cut on her hand, thereby confirming the validity and transmission abilities of their drool bond. Urabe then shares the fact that she already has a boy-with-girl drool bond with Tsubaki. Oka says that she already knows this, because she has been spying on them, learning that not only are they boyfriend and girlfriend, but they share a drool bond as well. Oka confesses that, she wanted to befriend Tsubaki with a drool bond, but that would have been awkward. So Oka would have to settle for a drool bond friendship with Urabe. Urabe, once again, declines friendship with Oka. That afternoon, during their regular drool routine, Urabe again transmits her injuries, this time to Tsubaki, who begins to hurt from the knee, and bleed from his left hand. The next day at lunchtime, Ueno tells Tsubaki that is going to use 'mental telepathy' on Oka, to get her to share her bento with him. Urabe is sleeping at her desk, as usual, but suddenly wakes up and goes to the vending machine for an apple cider soda. Oka leaves the room about the same time and follows Urabe. Unknown to Urabe, Oka is about to do a test of their newly formed drool bond. Oka concentrates on a mental image, then feeds her drool to Urabe, right out in the middle of the school's hallway ! Urabe mentions how incredibly sweet her drool is. By that comment and reaction, Oka is able to deduce that, although her and Ueno have repeatedly kissed, Urabe and Tsubaki have never kissed. Oka's test was successful ! Urabe is speechless as to the fact that Oka can know of her not kissing Tsubaki, so Oka moves on, by inviting her to share her bento ( lunchbox ) outside, just the two of them. Just then, Urabe's stomach growls, and she mentions that her body's rhythm has changed ( because of Oka's drool ??? ), so she accepts. Oka is disappointed that Urabe again sets aside friendship, but is glad that she is willing to accept Oka's hospitality and snacks. Outside, both girls are eating on a bench. Soon, Tsubaki and Ueno happen to walk nearby on a covered walkway. Both boys are startled and dismayed that their two girlfriends have become so close, so intimate, so soon ! Category:Episodes